Dragons of Night
by Anomyni
Summary: A trio of devils who are considered strays are wandering Japan in search of the Gremory family to have a new master. Rated M for the stuff the anime is known for.
1. Chapter 1

So this a little excuse for why I haven't been updating for a while :

I had to restart my PC which deleted all my files and other stuff because of 10 or more viruses.

John Veride - Raven Dragon = 10x boost every 5 seconds, and gives power of illusion

Jenny HeartRade - Throwing Knives and Katana

Zach Draco - Crow Dragon - 10x boost every 5 seconds, and gives power of illusion

* * *

><p>"Seriously?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"We need a new family to join ever since the rest of the family got wiped out."

"Well, I heard the Gremory family attends Kuoh Academy, and it turned co-ed."

"Well might as well attend, but don't expect to join the Gremory family John."

"I know she already spent her 8 pawns on 1, so I'll be something else."

"Like what?"

"Maybe a rook."

"Yeah, but we came with our own pieces."

"John you will still be a mutation piece pawn."

"I will be a bishop."

"And, Zach you will still be a knight."

"Yep."

"Well I can alter memories so I'll talk with the president of-"

"That's not needed."

"Huh?" The trio said in unison.

"I am Rias Gremory, I heard you are looking for a master?"

"Yes, but we were hoping for a more, formal meeting."

"That's fine, but meet me in the Occult Research room and I will welcome you to the family."

_**~(Time Skip)~**_

"Welcome!"

"I heard you all came with your own pieces."

"Yes, I am the mutation piece pawn."

"I am the bishop."

"I am a mutation piece knight."

"Well I'd like to test all of your might as teammates."

"That's fine with us."

"Hold on, I didn't agree with this yet." Said Azazel

"Well what do you say to a test to prove we are worth taking in?"

"I'll let go now."

"Well Gremory, who will you choose?"

"I'll choose Asia, Issei, and Kiba."

"A bishop, pawn and knight, that willbe interesting."

~(At the Battlefield)~

"All right Raven Dragon let's go!"

"Boost!"

"So boosting at the start huh Issei?"

"Well Zach you gonna call out your dragon?"

"Not until I see how Kiba fights."

"Fine, balance breaker!"

John had raven-colored armor surrounding him.

"He is already in balance breaker state?"

"I can't do that without sacrificing something!"

"Who cares."

"Let's fight!"

"Boost!"

"Raven dragon, Eclipsor!"

"Blade!"

"Fine, then, Ascalon!" (Sorry that was the best I can spell it without looking it up)

"So, one slash can end it."

"Explosion!"

"How are you doing that? I'm only at 3 boosts!"

"Boost!"

"I"LL END THIS!"

"No, Issei!"

Asia went for a quick run to heal Issei.

"Promotion: Queen!"

"Heh, Queen huh."

"Oh well, Zach how are you fighting?"

"Good, I can easily avoid his attacks."

"Well then, I'll help!"

"Ok, I can use it since I got hurt a little."

"Jenny heal him!"

"On it!"

"BurstFire!"

John's armor detached and went to attack Kiba." (Think of Add's weapons from Elsword.)

"Wha-!"

Kiba had received damage enough that he couldn't fight anymore.

"Kiba!"

John quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Issei.

Though, no one but his teammates know, but his left eye was closed the entire time.

Then was the time John opened his eyes.

~(Inside John's eyes)~

"Welcome to my world Issei."

"Wha!-"

"Disappear."

~(In the real world)~

"Well then, Asia can't fight so it's a near perfect win."

Issei fell to the ground.

"What, just happened to Issei?"

"He saw into my left eye and was taken to my world where I defeated him."

"Don't worry, he is still alive."

"Why did you just do that?"

"Don't care, I can live as a stray, but if you reject my friends over there, I will kill you."

"...Ok."

"Bye."

"Wait, John your our teammate, no, our family, don't go!"

"It's up to Rias and Azazel."

"I'll accept."

"It'll be nice to have two more dragons and the user of a world's destruction (A forbidden Sacred Gear feared by anyone) on our team."

"So I'll accept."

"Very well then, but as I mentioned Issei will wake up in a couple seconds."

"What just happened?"

"I merely defeated you."

"Next time, don't look into my left eye."

"Ok, we lost, so are they a part of our team now?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>So that's the end of Chapter 1, I'll see you in the next one!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

John Veride - Raven Dragon

Jenny HeartRade - Throwing knives, katana and magical healing powers

Zach Draco - Crow Dragon

* * *

><p>"Well I'm hungry. How about everyone else?"<p>

"We should go out to a public place to eat."

"Nah, Me and Jenny have tried John's cooking and it's delicious!"

"Really? John you can cook?"

"Yeah, what want me to cook?"

"YES!"

"Ok."

~(After John is done cooking)~

"Wow that was great!" They all said.

"Heh, you all really like it?"

"Yeah!"

"Well we better get to classes!"

~(After classes)~

"We have reports of a stray devil in an abandoned warehouse."

"Alright, let's go take that stray down."

~(At abandoned warehouse)~

"Oh some new prey! How delightful!"

"She already makes me pissed about how confident she is to win a fight!"

"Ok, John you take her down on your own."

"Ok."

"Oh how cute, that Gremory girl sent a newbie! HAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Grrrr."

"Your dead bitch."

"DISAPPEAR!"

"What?"

The stray was ripped apart by John's arms.

"You've been killed by me, how does that feel like?"

"Ga..."

"Hahahaha, look who got the last laugh."

John's eyes turned into a blood red.

And John had a evil smile on his face.

"Well I think it's time to go, are you feeling ok John?"

"Just fine..."

Maybe better... John(?) thought.

"I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Wait John!"

"Huh?"

"I don't have any where to live right now since you and Zach already have places I wanted to ask you."

"Ok."

~(At night)~

Hahahahaha it feels great to be back, too bad they don't know why their last family died.

Well I was glad talking to someone pitiful.

Oh well only John knows that I killed them.

* * *

><p>How did you all like that chapter!<p>

John has a dark side/insane side that's a twist!


	3. Chapter 3

John(?) - Darkness

Jenny HeatRade - Throwing Knives, katana and magical healing powers

Zach Draco - Crow Dragon

* * *

><p>That day the Gremory family had discovered a cruel truth about John.<p>

"Who, who are you?"

"A fallen angel, and Johns dark side."

"And I hold the remaining Excaliburs."

"But, you are a devil!"

"John may be a devil, but I am a fallen angel!"

"Give it up, you aren't getting him back."

'Damn you." Said Jenny

Don't worry, to show you that you aren't getting him back you get this."

Resin threw Johns evil piece towards Jenny.

"Wha, what did you do to him?"

"I killed him, like your last family."

Jenny picked up Johns evil piece and felt his powers.

"What!? Damn, looks like I didn't fully kill him."

"John, I will get you back."

"What are you planning?"

"I am planning to kill you!"

"Like you can."

Oh but she did.

Jenny pulled out her katana and started slashing Resin.

"YOUR DEAD!"

"Very well, explosion!"

Resin exploded with Jenny in close proximity

But before the explosion happened a person in gray clothing with a grey hood on protected Jenny.

"Like I'm gonna let that happen!"

"Who are you?"

"Your savior."

"I mean your name."

"That is something I cannot answer."

"We finished our mission, let's go!"

"Fine Keith let's go."

"Remember to call me by my code name in public got it?" **(-A/N That looks familiar.)**

"Fine, but I don't have a code name."

"Okay, how about Redstill?"

"I guess that works."

"Now lets head back to headquarters."

"Alright."

**~(At the headquarters)~**

"So, we heard about that thing that happened, so do ya really want to be called Redstill?"

"Yes."

"Very well, Redstill, your mission is to infiltrate and kill Issei Hyoudou got that?"

"Yes sir."

"Remember the saying : Greyhoods always get the job done.?"

"Yes."

"Well don't break that saying."

"Alright."

"Even if he is a former teammate of yours."

"Tch, as if I will let past bonds get in my way."

"And remember there are two holy sword wielders there."

"Be careful, you are the most elite Greyhood we have."

"I don't need to be reminded about that." As he finished he put on his hood.

"You will start your mission at 8:00 AM tommorow."

"Got it."

**~(Redstill's P.O.V)~**

"Alright I should walk around to get my memory back around this place."

"First off is my room, yep still as neat as ever."

**~(Back in the human world)~**

"Well what happened there Jenny?"

"I... don't know."

"That person saved you though."

"Yeah you should be happy that you are alive Jenny!"

"And be happy even though John is dead! Is that what you are saying Zach?"

"No, I mean John is dead we can't fix that."

"And on top of that we almost lost you Jenny!"

"So what!?"

"I would be better off dead with John." After saying that Jenny broke into tears.

**~(In an alternate dimension)~**

"Where am I?"

"You were split in two after the second half of you left."

"So am I dead?"

"Not yet."

"But you are also not alive."

"You need to wait until the conditions are right to join together once again."

"And how long will that take?"

"Days, months or even years to take."

"Well then all I can do is watch over them?."

"Yes indeed."

"Well this will be interesting."

"We have a visitor."

"Who are you?"

"Your father."

"Dad?"

"Yes, but we have the same names, but not the same last names."

"You really have grown kiddo."

You inheirited my powers."

"So I have your powers?"

"And more."

"Can you teach me how to use your powers?"

"Yes that is the only thing I can do before I finally die."

* * *

><p>Chapter done!<p>

Whew that took a while.

By the way John Veride's father is actually John Jade, so have fun with that!

And also, I'm not gonna reveal who John Jade married.


End file.
